Steve made a mess (yet again)
by xnericx
Summary: Deeks has something to ask Eric and drags Kensi and Nell with him. But he couldn't have guessed what a mess they would walk into.


"I thought we had reached an agreement about you not making a mess at the house" Eric stood in the opening of the front door and was staring challenging at the couch. He sighed and dropped his backpack in the hallway before he made his way over the, now completely ruined, couch to clean the mess. While he was picking up the pillows that laid scattered across the ground, he felt pressure and a ball of hair on his legs, looking with big puppy eyes at his owner.

"Steve, no" Eric really tried to resist the adorable face of his dog, but as always, he failed to stay mad at him. It was like Steve knew he couldn't resist big puppy eyes.

"Guess I have to buy a new couch, huh? And guess who's fault it is? That's right, it's yours, you dumbass". Eric leaned down to pet the god, but it seemed like Steve had other plans as he pushed him down to the ground with his paws on Eric's chest. The technical operator laughed as his dog climbed on top of him, laying his head down in the crook of the blonde's neck. At moments like these, it almost felt to Eric like his dog was more of a child that was always demanded his attention. Eric didn't mind it though, he loved Steve.

The doorbell ringed, and like the moment never existed, Steve tool off towards the front door. He didn't bark though as he waited patiently for Eric to arrive. Apparently dog barking scared people off, Eric had learned it quick enough, so he teached Steve not to.

"Sit" He demanded before he opened the door, and like the good dog Steve was, he obeyed. To Eric's surprise it was Kensi and Deeks standing at the door, with Nell trailing behind them.

"You know, I tried to tell them I have a key, but they didn't listen" Nell glared at the back of Deeks' head before she lightly shoved him away and stepped inside.

"Hi Stevie, Eric" She petted Steve's head and kissed Eric's cheek afterwards.

"Well, hello to you too" Eric chuckled as he turned around to see Nell rolling her eyes.

"Steve made a mess again?" She grabbed a glass out of his casket and filled it with water, sipping on it a bit.

"Yeah, I was just cleaning it up" He started moving again, trying to contain the mess that he could once call his couch.

"See you were doing a good job with that" Her smirk was visible trough the blurted glass.

"Shut up, smartass" He heard her chuckle before someone rasped his throat.

"We're still here, you know" It was Deeks, but Eric didn't get the time to answer him as Kensi already punched him in the chest.

"Don't be rude".

"I wasn't being rude, Fern, I was just pointing out we still exist".

"Yes, you were".

Eric looked at Nell as the pair's bickering went on and on, silently begging for help.

"Guys, remember why we're here?" Apparently there had been a reason they came here, and Eric's doubt of this just being a friendly visit faded away once Nell's words were out in the air.

"Yes I do, Nellster, thank you for reminding me" It was obvious Deeks was mocking her, and from across the room with foam of his cushions in his hands and his back turned towards her, Eric could sense his girlfriend rolling her eyes.

"Eric, my dear friend, I was going to ask you this differently. But seeing as your lovely girlfriend and my amazing fiancé dragged me all the way here, I have no other choice." Deeks' hands elaborated his point as he first pointed to Nell, before his fingers went to Kensi. "Do you want to be my best at the wedding?"

He seemed more nervous than normal as he looked down at his feet before his brown eyes went straight to Eric's blue ones.

"Yes, of course. It'd be an honor" The detective let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he went to Eric and wrapped his arms around his slightly smaller frame.

Eric shot a quick glance at Nell, weirded out by Deeks' action, but only found her laughing behind her hand.

"You know, Kensi asked me the second they started planning the wedding" It was evident Nell was trying to hide her smug smirk, but Eric recognized it anyway and rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of, how's it going? Need any help?" Eric spoke up and got out of Deeks' grip on him, but just as he was about to continue cleaning up, Steve came by his side and dropped his full weight on Eric's feet as he laid down. 'Perfect' Eric thought, but none the less scratched his dog on his head.

"I guess it's going great, we finally agreed on the flowers that are going to be on the tables, it's gonna be white" Kensi explained, but it seemed like Deeks didn't agree.

"I thought they were going to be cream coloured?"

"Isn't that about one of the first things you do?" Eric came in between the two before they could start another discussion again. Surprisingly to him, Nell nodded along with his question, maybe his girlfriend knew more about weddings than he thought she did.

"Yes, so?" Kensi looked at him, almost like she was daring him to answer her, but to Eric's luck, Nell jumped in and saved him before he could.

"Wow, it's already 7 PM, looks like you guys need to go. Alright then, bye bye" She let them out of the door before she closed it, her back leaning against the wood as she sighed out of relief.

"You really wanted them gone, didn't ya?" He smirked as Nell picked up the last piece of foam and threw it in the trashcan.

"Yes, you didn't listen to them bickering in the car for half an hour" He laughed as he sat down on the soft plaid he had laid out on the ground, his back leaning against the couch. He guessed that was his replacement of the broken furniture until he found a new one. Nell came to join beside him and Steve laid his head down on her lap so she could pet him.

"You know, it's kind of tradition for the best man to hook up with the maid of honor" There was a big grin on Eric's face, probably one of the biggest she had ever seen on him, and it kind of reminded her of the cherish cat.

"Mmh, can't break traditions now, can we?" Nell her lips were already on his before he could answer her, and one of his hands went to her cheek, gently caressing it as the other went to her waist. They made out until there was a certain someone who was feeling a little left out. Steve licked across Eric's cheek, leaving it all wet, and Eric started to laugh as he placed a kiss on the dog's head.

"Better now?" He got an excited bark back as an answer, and Eric took that as a yes. Nell laughed at the pair before her boyfriend looked her in the eye, and somehow she knew exactly what he was planning on.

He took her hand in his own as he helped her up, gentleman he was, and they took off towards his bedroom before Steve could ran after them as a way of pointing out his disagreement. Eric turned the lock on his door and it took a moment for the dog to realize where they had gone. His paws were scratching on the floor as he made his way over to the bedroom door, but he couldn't push it open and walk in like he normally could.

A faint sound could be heard before a stumble and a thump sounded from the other side of the door.

"Sorry Stevie!" Eric's voice was barely hearable as his girlfriend kissed him again before he could finsih his sentence, but it seemed enough for the dog to walk away and sulk on the new plaid. Steve let his boss have this night as he knew he would be the first point of attention tomorrow morning.

The dog seemed to be smarter than Eric thought.


End file.
